Akatsuki Wants A Baby
by Pinkyni21
Summary: Due to the small amount of members the Akatsuki decide they need an heir. When Konan discovers she cannot have children, who will Pein turn to? Yaoi and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

_I finally have gotten to post this new story! One update down, one more to go before tomorrow afternoon!_

_I would just like to say I have no clue how I came up with this idea. I was sitting at my computer trying to come up with a new story to write when I randomly pictured Deidara standing in front of a mirror rubbing his stomach. So to summarize that, this fanfiction is my mind's random creation. :D_

_This is my first time dabbling in the lovely creation called Mpreg. Deidara won't just magically become pregnant right after he has sex. The process will be just like a normal female pregnancy, which means a 2-4 week waiting period before they find out. The baby/babies will take the standard 9-months to be born unless there are complications. How will he become pregnant? Read and find out!_

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto_

_**Warnings:** Mpreg, Language, Yaoi, and Lemons!_

_**Setting:** This takes place a year before Shippuden so Deidara would be 18. He might seem a little immature making him seem OOC. _

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Wants A Baby<strong>

Chapter 1: The Offer

Deidara stood in front of his large full-length mirror in a pair of small black boxers caressing his flat stomach. Taking a deep breath he extended his abdomen giving himself a small 'baby' bump. _So this is what it would look like? _He slowly moved his hand back and forth over the swell before letting out his breath and slumping against the mirror. _Should I except Pein's offer?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

A blonde older teen stomped his way to the large oak doors of the Akatsuki Leader's office. He was irritated. Every time he tried to work on his latest clay sculpture someone always had to interrupt him! First Hidan came in asking if he had seen his Jashin pendant, which Deidara had hidden in Itachi's room and blamed said Uchiha, and later an angered Itachi confronted him an hour later. This latest time, Deidara was molding the wing of the eagle when Sasori slammed the door open to his room telling him to "Get your ass to Leader-Sama's office right away, brat!" before swiftly exiting the room.

_"What the hell does Pein want?"_

The blonde sighed before knocking loudly on the Leader's door. He heard papers shuffle and someone clear their throat before the deep voice of the Akatsuki Leader's sounded from behind the large doors.

"Come in, Deidara."

"I wonder what he was doing in there, un," grumbled Deidara as he pushed open the right door revealing the well-designed office. The walls were painted a dark blue with black boarders. The black leather coach and chairs added to the somewhat gothic theme. A large desk with ancient Japanese carvings along with a matching throne-like chair finished off the room.

"Take a seat, please." Pein stated as he gestured with his right hand to the chair placed right in front of the desk. The bomber hesitated for a brief second before gently taking a seat in the indicated chair.

"You are probably wondering why I called you in here." _No duh. _"I'm sure you have noticed that our organization is lacking members. Now, we could always just recruit new members but I'm afraid all of the shinobi we looked into have none of the qualities we are looking for. In short they lack the intelligence and power we require."

"So, If what your saying is true I'm guessing your going to send my on a long mission to search for a new member, un?"

"Not quite. What I'm saying is that the Akatsuki needs an heir." _What? An Heir?_

"As in a baby?"

"That is typically what someone means when they say heir."

"What does that have to do with me, un? Can't you and Konan have the kid?" _Not that I want you to be with her. Stupid man-stealing bitch! Unless... _"NO! There is no way in hell I'm fathering the blue-haired bitches' kid, un!"

"Calm down Deidara. I'm not asking you to father Konan's children." _Thank god! _"Honestly did you think I haven't thought of that yet? When I approached Konan about the possibility of her producing heirs for the organization she informed me that she could not. Due to an incurable illness she cannot become pregnant."

"Oh, I'm sorry, un." _Way to make yourself look like an ass Deidara. _

"That's what I need your help for."

"I-I'm not sure I understand, un."

"Deidara. I need you to have the heir." Only one thing could run through the mind of man after hearing that.

"WHAT!" Deidara jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands down on Pein's desk. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF JOKE IS THAT, UN! I'M A MAN!"

"Deidara! Calm down!" hissed Pein. "I know you're a man, but we have come up with a way for you to become pregnant and stay a man."

"H-How, un?"

"Zetsu and Kakazu have spent the last year perfecting a jutsu that can use your chakra to make a temporary womb. Since we have only tested it on shinobi we have imprisoned, I suggest you only use the jutsu once. We have no clue what would happen if you use it a second time."

"After I use the jutsu, how do I become p-pregnant, un?"

"Well," Pein awkwardly cleared his throat. "You would have to have sexual intercourse with another...male."

"U-ummm, who?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest." Pein sighed while using his right index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his pierced nose. "Since it has to be one of the members in this organization, whom are you least comfortable fornicating with?"

Deidara knew he had to sort out his choices into two categories. Who he could maybe have sex with and who he knew he couldn't. _All right, Itachi would be a good choice even If I hate him. He has a powerful kekkei genkai, he is really intelligent, and as much as I hate to say it he is very attractive. I'll put him in the maybe category. Kisame, I would have to say no because I don't want to give birth to half shark babies. Zetsu, would the child have some sort of plant part? I don't think I'm willing to take the chance so, no. Sasori-Danna, he is attractive and intelligent. If he isn't completely a puppet and can get me pregnant he's a maybe. Hidan, he might just be insane and he is kind of stupid. Although he is attractive and strong so I guess he could work. Kakazu, ummm I don't think he likes me at all and he is kind of old. He would probably say no thinking I would make him pay for the child. Kakazu is a no. Tobi is just a no. He is annoying, un-intelligent, and wears that obnoxious orange mask. Last would be Pein. I already have a little crush on him so he has that going for him. He is smart, good-looking, a great leader, and he seems like he would take care of his child. Although after seeing Pein pissed off I think I should handle the punishing. Uggghhh, I sound like I want to have the kid! I'm only eighteen; can I really handle having a kid right now? Maybe._

"A-ahm, I don't think Kisame, Zetsu, Kakazu, and Tobi are good choices, un."

"I respect your opinion. I would like to be informed by tomorrow night if you are willing to go through with this. We can discuss the father of the child after you make your decision. You are free to go."

"Hai, Leader-Sama. Have a good afternoon, un." Deidara quickly leaned over Pein's desk and kissed his cheek gently before running out of the room before Pein could even react. If he had stayed a few seconds longer he would have seen the confused and slightly flustered face of the so-called 'fearsome' Leader.

**_*End Flashback*_**

* * *

><p>"That reminds me, why the hell did I do that?"<p>

"Do what, brat?" Deidara let out a squeak before darting under the black sheet of his bed.

"Danna! What did I say about coming into my room without knocking, un?" whined the hiding bomber.

"To not come in without knocking. I just came in her to see what Leader wanted," Sasori said as he threw himself on the bed right on top of the blonde making him let out a small 'oof'. He sighed before lifted the sheet off of Deidara's face. "Why are you hiding, brat?"

"Because Danna! I was only in my boxers when you came in, un!"

"Really?" purred the redhead before he yanked the sheet completely off the bomber. Deidara blushed before quickly moving over the bed to grab the discarded sheet. Before he could reach it though cold arms wrapped around his waist pulling him into and equally cold chest. "Aww don't cover up, brat. I really enjoyed the view." Sasori whispered into the blonde's ear.

"T-thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome. Now tell me, brat. What did Leader-Sama want?"

"Ummm, well he told me that I had to start using less clay because Kakazu was starting to bitch at him, un." lied Deidara.

"Mmmm, sounds like the money-whore, " hummed Sasori as he caressed the blonde's sides.

"D-Danna? I h-have a question to ask."

"What is it, brat?" Sasori asked as he started littering Deidara's neck with small kisses.

"W-well I was w-wondering If you still had your, ummm...manhood, un?"

"What do you think, brat?" Sasori shifted Deidara in his lap and started rocking his hips into the bomber. Feeling something hard pressed against him Deidara figured Sasori had indeed kept some of his human parts.

"C-could you g-get someone p-pregnant, un?" questioned the flustered blonde.

"I could if I wanted to. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason, I was just curious, un."

"Sure you don't want my children, brat?" chuckled Sasori has he turned the blonde around to face him. Taking Deidara's chin into his hand he softly placed a kiss on the blonde's slightly parted lips.

* * *

><p><em>Deidara has a big decision to make, ne? ^^<em>

_Will Deidara decide to accept the offer? Who would he choose as the father? And will he be able to get away from a horny red head? All but question number two will be answered in the next chapter!_

_*Kisame, Zetsu, Kakazu, and Tobi can still be choices for the father. That was just Deidara's personal opinion.*_

**_*PLEASE REVIEW WHO YOU WOULD LIKE DEI-CHAN'S BABY DADDY TO BE! :3*_**


	2. Chapter 2: Words Hurt

_Sigh, what has happened to my Beta? It's been about a month since I last heard from them. I have to leave all my stories unbeta'd and it's kind of making me nervous. I have no clue if what I'm writing sounds good before I post it. So, in order to calm my nerves a bit I have decided to look for a temporary Beta for my stories until I hear from my current Beta. **If you are interested in being my temp. Beta let me know in a review or just send me a PM.**_

_I've noticed that recently there has been a lack of yaoi Deidara fanfictions( which really annoys me :l ). There are some really good ones out there but it seems to take a while for them to be updated( another thing that annoys me. I try to update as soon as I can. If I can't I try to notify my readers ). I'm not trying to rant or anything but I'd like to see more stories out there! I would like to ask any writers reading this to try and update soon and for those readers out there maybe you should try writing one. If your scared to post It's okay. I was really nervous to see what people would think of my writing. To be honest I thought I was going to be flamed out the arse but I didn't. Most people try to be nice and give great criticism to help you as a writer not to discourage you from writing. So please go out there and deliver the fanfiction world some awesome stories! :D As a side note I just like to say to people that like to flame stories in a very rude manner, please just don't. If you don't like the story just don't read it. There is no need to attack someone for there writing. We(me) are not professional writers so there will be mistakes and we won't be winning awards so don't expect a "New York Times Best Seller". My rant is now officially over. XD_

_My left shift key won't work! It's starting to piss me off! Try not using it and see how annoying it gets. D:_

_Sorry 'bout that, now on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto_

_Warnings: Mpreg, Language, and Yaoi!_

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Wants A Baby<strong>

Chapter 2: Words Hurt

"Sure you don't want my children, brat?" chuckled Sasori has he turned the blonde around to face him. Taking Deidara's chin into his hand he softly placed a kiss on the blonde's slightly parted lips drawing a surprised gasp from the blonde. Always being one to take a given opportunity, Sasori slipped his skilled tongue past sinfully soft lips giving himself entrance to the blonde's cavern. He tried to coax his inexperienced partner to kiss back but was rewarded with a swift punch to the face. Sasori tumbled off of the bed and onto the hard floor where he rubbed his aching jaw.

"What the hell was that, brat?" asked the ego-bruised redhead as he stood to glare at the teen on the bed. Said teen just 'tch'd' in reply before standing up to glare back at his 'Danna'.

"A punch to the face, un! You can't just kiss me like that, Danna!" growled the upset blonde.

"Why can't I? Your my brat, meaning I can do whatever I want with you!" Deidara scoffed at the arrogance of his partner. _I'm my own person, damnit! I can do whatever the hell I want. Stupid controlling puppet._

"That doesn't mean anything, un. No matter who you are you can't just start kissing someone and expect them to kiss you back. What you did was practically mouth rape, Danna." sighed the blonde. He knew this conversation would led to an even bigger argument. Their conversations always did. No matter what they talked about someone always tried to outmatch the other whether it was art, missions, or personalities someone had to be the winner. _Well guess who's going to win this argument, Danna?_

"Oh, don't act like you didn't want me to kiss you, brat. Why else would you ask me all of those questions?" Sasori countered as he brushed a few strands crimson hair out of his half-lidded brown eyes.

"W-Wah!" Deidara stammered, cheeks flushed candle apple red from both anger and embarrassment, as he flew an accusatory finger at the puppet master. "Y-You don't know what your talking about, un! I was just curious that's all. I bet the only reason you came into my room at all was to come and molest me, un!"

"Hn, whatever you say, brat." grunted Sasori. "You always start screaming at me like some hormone crazy woman. No wonder when you first joined this organization everyone thought you were a girl." Sasori grinned with mirth as he saw the blonde begin to fume.

"WHAT THE HELL, DANNA! I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A WOMAN! TAKE IT BACK YOU BASTARD, UN!" the infuriated bomber screeched as his fists clinched in anger. The mouths inside his palms began to grit their teeth as his anger rose. No one understood how much it hurt for them to call him a girl. Back in Iwa he was teased and ridiculed everyday for being the 'girlie boy with freaky hands'. Those memories still brought tears to his eyes.

**_*Flashback*_**

_A slender eight-yearold boy ran through the crowded streets of his village. His emerald green tunic fluttered as he sped towards his destination. The short brown shorts showed off lightly-tanned legs lined with lean muscles of a future shinobi. His tan sandals thumped against the dusty brown earth as his honey shoulder-length blonde hair flowed in the breeze. Glimpses of bright azure eyes could be seen as the fringe of blonde hair covering his left eye swayed with his steps._

_"I can't wait to see all the other kids at the academy today, un!" giggled the innocent boy. Today was his first day at the shinobi training academy and he was happy he could finally make some friends. His parents believed a good shinobi should train as soon as they could walk and had no time for 'playing'. Due to his parents beliefs he only got to watch the village children play as he trained hard to make his father proud. He only wished he could take a break and play with the other children knowing his parents wouldn't approve. "I wonder what games we will play first. Maybe tag or even kickball, un! I can't wait!" With new found encouragement the boy ran faster until he finally reached the academy._

_To say the building wasn't intimidating, would be a lie. Twentyfoot tanned brick walls lined with forest green centered with over-sized jade doors greeting anyone who visited. The doors were decorated with carvings of the Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse, Gobi and it's holder Han. The large door-handles were wooden carvings of the Gobi, colored white with dark blue-green eyes circled with red, daring incoming visitors to open the doors. Deidara had never seen something so beautiful. "This is true art, un" he whispered under his breath as he reached up to open the doors leading to his future only to find out he was a tad too short to reach the handles._

_"Let me get that for you little miss." said a heavily accented voice from the blonde's side. Turning quickly towards the voice he felt his cheeks light up in a small blush. There stood a tall handsome teen dressed in standard jounin gear smiling sweetly at him as he opened the door easily. He didn't know why but he seemed to feel a tiny flutter in his stomach when as he stared up at this teen. "Here yah' go."_

_"T-Thanks you sir, but I'm a b-boy, un." the flustered blonde stated. The kind gentleman just smiled down at the boy before extended a thin hand to ruffle the blonde's hair. Deidara pouted cutely before sticky out his tongue at the other. "That was mean, un!" he whined. Taking his time he looked at the teen to take in his features. Sand blonde hair styled to fall just above his eyelids brought out shining cerulean orbs and a bright white smile. This was the most handsome guy he had ever seen in his life!_

_"This is your first day at the academy, right?" Receiving a nod in return the teen continued, "Well then nice to meet you. I'll be your sensei while your here. You can call me Aoimoku-Sensei." 'Isn't he a little young to be a sensei?' the boy thought, 'he looks to be only fifteen!'. "Now, let's get you to where the other kids are." Aoimoku said as he led the blonde through the confusing hallways of the academy into a crowded classroom. He soon cleared his throat to get the attentions of the gossiping girls and rowdy boys whom filled the room. He motioned for Deidara to take a seat in a nearby desk before addressing the class. "Welcome to you first day at the Iwagakure Shinobi Academy. My name is Aoimoku-Sensei and before you ask I'm fourteen." He paused for the gasps of surprise, "Now let's go around the class and introduce ourselves so we can get to know eachother." Twenty students later it was Deidara's turn._

_"Hi, I'm Deidara. I'm an eight yearold boy and I like to mold clay, un." Some boys grimaced at the boy they thought was a cute girl while the girls snorted in disgust at his favorite hobby. "Oh, and I also have these on my hands, un!" the blonde announce as he lifted his hands to reveal mouths on his palms. The tongues lolled out to exposed chewed pieces of clay Deidara had been molding. Screams of terror broke the grin on the blondes face as he looked up to see the horror-stricken faces of his classmates._

_"Ewww, he's a freak!" a high voiced shrieked._

_"That's just gross." a brunette muttered._

_"What if he has some kind of disease! It could be contagious!"_

_"Ugh, that's nasty. I don't won't to be in the same class as a girlie boy with freaky diseased hands!"_

_"I'm surprised he's not wearing a skirt."_

_"His parents probably wanted a girl but got stuck with him."_

_"Yeah, that's why they left his hair so long so that they can just imagine he's a girl." Deidara eyes teared up at the insults. His parents were always a soft spot for him. He turned his head towards his teacher hoping for some kind of positive feedback to only receive something he wasn't expecting. A look of poor disgust was painted across the features of his first crush. Aoimoku glared at the blonde before yelling,_

_"Get out of my classroom, you freak. I never want to see your fa-" his words fell on deaf ears as Deidara ran out of the classroom in hysterical sobs. He sprinted through the street as he turned his back on the school where he would never return to._

_***End Flashback***_

Everyday after that he trained as hard as he could ignoring the other kids whispers, jokes, and gossip. He swore he would eventually get his revenge for that day and he did. When he left Iwa he had blown up the entire academy along with Aoimoku-Sensei not even shedding a single tear of regret, until today. Along with the angry tears Sasori's words brought up he also wept for his guilty consciousness. They didn't deserve to die for their ignorant words no matter how much they hurt him. He could have become the Tsuchikage and show them he wasn't a freak. _I really shouldn't feel this guilty. No one in that village appreciated me or my art. Bastards._

"Why should I take it back, brat? You know you are effeminate so why deny it? You should ju-" Sasori stopped in mid sentence when he saw the tear stained face of his Akatsuki partner. "Brat, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just get the hell out of my room, un." the bomber muttered as he grabbed a change of clothes from his dresser. "I just need sometime alone, please." Surprised by Deidara actually asking please for something he complies. He stopped just in the door way to look back at the blonde.

"If you need anything you come straight to me, ok brat?" Sasori questioned as he slowly closed the door.

"Hai," Deidara answered just before the door closed. Once alone he sighed to collect himself before changing. The top was a long-sleeved midriff black shirt that hung loose around his navel with a fishnet undershirt to cover the rest of his abdomen(In other words the shirt stops just above the belly button and flows a little outward). He wore loose black khaki shorts that stopped at the middle of his thigh that was held up with a tan rope styled belt. He dropped himself onto the bed briefly to slip on black shinobi sandals that ended just at the bottom half of his shin before walking into the attached bathroom. He glared at his reflection. Red puffy eyes, smudged eyeliner, and tear stained cheeks really didn't help you cheer up. He quickly washed his face and reapplying his black eyeliner before frowning at his reflection once more. His hair was a mess. He looked like someone gave him a hair cut with a rusty kunai. He growled lowly as he attack the blonde mass with a hairbrush. Soon his honey blonde locks were once again beautiful in a half-high ponytail tied up with a ebony ribbon. _There perfect_. He smiled before making his way to the room of the only person he could talk to when he was upset.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aoimoku<strong>- Japanese for 'blue eyes'._

_So, I kinda lied in last chapter's author comments. Deidara didn't decide if he was going to take Pein's offer. I promise next chapter he will after he talks to the mystery 'person'._

_So the sexy redhead didn't get any from the feisty blonde. Poor Sasori. D: I wonder who Deidara is going to go talk to since he made sure he looked hot before leaving. Oh wait, nevermind I know but you don't. You are going to have tah' wait._

_I have new inspiration for this story so expect faster updates. Please let me know if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes. My computer doesn't have spell check sadly._

_*Was the chapter good? Please Review!*_

_***PLEASE REVIEW WHO YOU WOULD LIKE DEI-CHAN'S BABY DADDY TO BE! :3***_


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

_This story is officially my main focus at the moment. 'Akatsuki Loves Deidara' should be updated weekly but it is not promised. After reading some really great Mpreg stories I have gotten a lot of inspiration to write. All of my updates will be unbeat'd until I either find a temporary Beta or my current Beta contacts me. On a unrelated note, I went to see 'Immortals'. I love my Greek Mythology and this movie was pretty good in my opinion(It's made by the people who made 300 and I even liked it more than 300). This update is kind of slow and I apologize. If been working on my 'Durarara!' story to try and get it posted so I haven't had much time to work on this chapter._

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto_

_**Warnings:** Mpreg, Language, and Yaoi!_

**_Votes:_**

_Pein- 5_

_Itachi- 5_

_Hidan- 2_

_Sasori- 2_

_Tobi/Madara- 1_

_Kisame- 1_

_**P.s:** Deidara's decision on Pein's offer is revealed this chapter. Please review to cast your vote on who the father should be before it's too late!_

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Wants A Baby<strong>

Chapter 3: The Decision

A large white bird soared high above the earth, breaking through daytime clouds and drawing the attention of every living creature in the forest below. Amethyst eyes gazed up through treetops in amusement as the bird corkscrewed in the sky and then plummeted towards the earth. As soon as the bird made contact with the ground the nearby area exploded into a colored-clash of orange and yellow. Those amethyst orbs widened in surprised before closing as laughter bubbled up from the throat of the owner.

"It's not funny Hidan, un! That hurt." whined a nearby voice. Deidara rounded the tree to be greeted with the sight of the Akatsuki's own immortal laughing his arse off. "I could have really been injured, you jerk." pouted the bomber as he threw his fist forward towards a head of silver hair. Hidan's laughter was cut off by the blonde's fist connecting with the back of his head.

"Ow, blondie!" Deidara just scoffed at the Jashinist, threw off his over-sized cloak, and then dropped down to sit Indian style next to the complaining man.

"Don't be such a baby, Hidan. I just crashed my bird from fifty feet in the air and your the one whining over a bump to the head, un." the blonde chided.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch, blondie?" Hidan sneered as he rubbed the 'injured' area with his left hand. The bomber faked a gasp before laying a delicate hand over his heart.

"Your wound me Hidan, you really do. Using such negative words to describe your best friend, un? Don't you care about me at all?" he questioned dramatically.

"No I really fucking don't," the Jashinist joked, failing to realize the hurt expression on the blonde's face. Quickly regaining his composure, the blonde's eyes snapped open to glare at his supposed_ best_ friend.

"Hidan I know your joking, but could you please not say things like that, un?" Hidan's face clouded in confusion before he nodded along to the bomber's question. If the blonde didn't want him to joke around about their friendship, he wouldn't.

"Sure. Anything for you, blondie." Deidara's spirits brightened a little at that statement. It seemed he could still count on his best friend when he needed to.

"Hey Hidan, can I talk to you about something, un?" asked the artist.

"Sure yah' fucking can," Hidan replied, flashing Deidara a small grin. Deidara smiled back as he scouted a little closer to the skilled scythe wielder.

"Sasori-Danna came into my room a couple of hours after Leader-Sama called me into his office, un. He said he wanted to talk to me about what Leader discussed with me but, he started coming on to me." A dark look crossed over Hidan's features briefly as he processed what the blonde said. _Stupid fucking puppet, he better not have fucking touched him!_

"Did that fucker touch you, Dei?" _If he did touch Dei, I'd finally have an excuse to fucking sacrifice that bastard._ Meanwhile, the bomber contemplated the consequences of telling his friend everything about what happened with Sasori. _If I told him that Sasori-Danna kissed me and kinda...felt me up he'd probably try to kill Danna. I swear Hidan can be too over-protective sometimes. Sigh._

"No, he didn't touch me, un." Deidara lied, shifting his eyes to the side to watch a small beetle crawl past. "I just think I was a little too hard on him, un. He starting flirting with me and I ended up letting my anger get to me, again."

"How frickin' bad, Dei?" Hidan knew more than anybody that Deidara couldn't control his anger sometimes. The blonde could be sickeningly sweet one moment, then snap at you the next. _Maybe he's bipolar?_

"Ummm, I-Isortofpunchedhimintheface,un." the blonde spoke hurriedly, cringing in guilt from not being able to keep his anger in control. Hidan tilted his head to the head as if impersonating an innocent puppy.

"Hmm, what was that?" the bomber scowled.

"I-I sort of punched him in the face, un." Hidan's face remained blank before he doubled over in laughter clutching his stomach. After a couple minutes his laughter died down to a low chuckled as I smirk graced his features.

"The fucker deserved it! No one touches my Dei-chan and gets away with it!" the Jashinist announced proudly, not noticing his blunder.

"Y-Your Dei-chan?" Deidara questioned, face Turning a light pink from his friends statement.

"Huh, what?"

"You said I was 'y-your Dei-chan', un." Hidan looked confused, not really knowing what the bomber was talking about. Suddenly he coughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. _Hopefully the whole 'dumb blonde' thing really exists._

"Hehehe, you know your my fucking best friend. That means that your my Dei-chan." Deidara eyed him suspiciously before nodding.

"I guess that make sense, un. Does that mean your my Hida-kun?"

"Sure, blondie." The blonde smiled once again.

"There's something else I needed to talk to you about, un." He paused as he toke a shaky breath, trying to fight his nervousness. "Leader-Sama made me an interesting offer this morning, un. I was wondering if you could give me your opinion." He mentally sighed knowing he really didn't need to ask Hidan for an opinion on anything.

"Yeah, I can. What the hell was the offer anyway?" The blonde felt his cheeks heating up as he shifted uncomfortably.

"W-Well he said that the organization needs an heir, but Konan can't have children, un."

"So, what was his fucking offer?"

"F-For me to have the h-heir, un." the blonde mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the Jashinist.

"That's fucking funny, Dei. How the hell is a guy supposed to have a kid?" chuckled Hidan. The blonde might be effeminate but he was still a man.

"Ummm, Leader-Sama had Zetsu and Kakazu create a jutsu that can use my chakra to allow me to get pregnant, un."

"Wait, so how do you get pregnant?"

"W-Well, L-Leader-Sama said I had to s-sleep with another m-man, un." Deidara stuttered, blushing furiously while he cursed himself for acting like such a woman. Hidan grinned before leaning towards his friend's face.

"So, who's the fucking lucky man, blondie?" _It better not be that bastard of a puppet!_

"I haven't chosen yet to be honest. I'm not really sure who would be the best person, un." Hidan chose that moment to cup the blonde's face gently with his right hand, breathing hotly on a reddening ear as he spoke.

"Who ever you choose better be good for you, Dei-chan. If he's not I'll just have to sacrifice him to Lord Jashin." The Jashinist lowered his gaze to the blonde's body whistling in appreciation, causing the bomber's face to flush even more. "He'd be a very lucky man indeed." If Hidan wasn't the Sadomasochistic immortal he was, he probably would have jumped up and down screaming 'pick me, pick me!'.

"Why would he be lucky, un?" Deidara innocently asked as his azure eyes his met the immortals amethyst orbs.

"Have you looked in the mirror, Dei? You look Jashin damn amazing." The blonde tilted his head as he leaned in closer to the other, leaving little distance between their lips.

"T-Thank you, un." As Jashinist moved to capture the lips of the other Deidara quickly turned his head to the side, leaving Hidan's lips to press against his cheek. He pushed at Hidan's unclothed chest silently pleading to let him get up. The silver-haired man reluctantly agreed, moving aside as he watch the blonde stand and reach into the bag on his hip. Deidara cast Hidan a regretful look as his hand-mouth chewed the lone piece of clay noisily. He didn't want to push him away but how could he start something with Hidan and then have the child of someone else? Sure he could always tell Pein he chose Hidan to be the father but he wasn't completely sure he was a good father figure. _He licks people's blood, stabs himself, and laughs psychotically while he does it. Yeah great father figure..._

"Your not fucking mad at me are you, Dei-chan?" the immortal asked with a surprising amount of gentleness. The blonde turned around and flashed him a small smile.

"No. I just need to go tell Leader-Sama what my decision is, un."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, un." Deidara winked before throwing the finished piece of clay into the air where it expanded into an eagle. "See you tomorrow, Hida-Kun." the bomber said as he hopped onto the bird and set off in the direction of the base.

* * *

><p>Pein sighed as he continued to sign paper work.<em> Why the hell can't Madara do this? He gets to run around and act like a five year old while I have to do all of his paper work. Sometimes I really think I got the short end of the deal.<em> Pein's pen stopped as he heard a familiar knocking sound.

"Come in." He heard shuffling come from behind the oak doors before they opened to reveal a certain Akatsuki member. "Ah. Deidara, please have a seat." After the blonde was seated he continued, "So, have you made your decision?"

"Hai." Deidara lifted his head to meet the Leader's purple ringed gaze. "I accept, un." Pein nodded before setting a piece of paper along with a pen in front of the blonde.

"Please sign this. This document states that you agree to birth the heir to the Akatsuki and give us permission to use the jutsu to enable you to be pregnant. Sign and date here." Deidara took a deep breath before signing the indicated line. "Good. Now at noon tomorrow you will meet me here so we can perform the jutsu. You have 24 hours from the time the jutsu is activated to engage in sexual intercourse. Now, who did you choose to be the father of the child."

"I-I haven't chosen yet, un." Deidara whispered, avoiding the Leader's intimidating stare.

"Fine, I will choose for you." Deidara swore he paused for dramatic effect. "The father of your child will be-"

* * *

><p><em>Awww poor Hidan, no kisses for you. D:<em>

_*giggles evily* It seems Deidara doesn't really have a choice after all(he probably should have read the fine print too)._

**_A/N: _**_T__here might be smut either next chapter or chapter 4 just to let you know. :3_

_This is your last chance to vote on who the father will be! So please review! _

**_*PLEASE REVIEW WHO YOU WOULD LIKE DEI-CHAN'S BABY DADDY TO BE! :3*_**


	4. Chapter 4: And The Baby Daddy Is

_I would like to thank everyone one for reviewing! This chapter came a little late because I wanted to give people time to review. I read and considered every review and I think I agree with the Akatsuki member who got the most votes for being the baby daddy. A lot of people wanting him to be the father and to be honest I kind of did too! I have decided to write an alternative story to this one when I finish. **So in your reviews please tell me who should be the father in the alternative story. *See my comment at the end for my vote* **_

_Please let me know if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes! _

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto_

_**Warnings:** Mpreg, Language, and Yaoi!_

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Wants A Baby<strong>

Chapter 4: And The Baby Daddy Is...

"Fine, I will choose for you." Deidara swore he paused for dramatic effect just to annoy him. "The father of your child will be, Itachi."

"Wait, WHAT?" screeched the blonde.

"I have decided that Itachi would be the best choice for the father to the heir of the Akatsuki. The Uchiha clan is very powerful and is known to have strong healthy children."

"And what makes you think I want to do anything with that bastard, un!" growled Deidara.

"Deidara, calm down. I know you and Itachi haven't really gotten along but, he possesses a kekkei genkai that is very valuable to this organization. A child that has both of your abilities could be the big break we have been looking for." Pein sighed, rubbing his temples in an effort to ease his newly obtained migraine.

"There is no way in hell that I am giving birth to _his _kid, un." Deidara hissed, glaring at Pein.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing you can do. You already signed the contract stating that you would do this.

"Well I change my mind! I choose Hidan to be the father, un!"

"You should have decided sooner, Deidara. The contract clearly states that if you haven't decided the sire to the heir by the time you sign, I have all rights to decide for you. Itachi is the best and only choice." Pein said, the tone of his voice making it clear there was no room for argument.

"B-But Leader-Sama, please don't do this to me! I can't stand that arrogant bastard, un! He ruined my life!" pleaded the distraught bomber. Pein stood up from his desk and approached the blonde, hesitantly he leaned down and reached out a hand to cup the cheek of the other. He knew the blonde hated the Uchiha but, he didn't know his hatred ran this deep.

"Deidara, look at me." After gaining the teary eyed gaze of the blonde he continued, "How did Itachi ruin your life?" Deidara gently pushed Pein's hand away as he used his cloak sleeve to rub away the tears from his glassy azure eyes.

"He's the one that made me join this stupid organization with his artless eyes. I was perfectly happy taking random terrorist jobs and living on my own, un. Not to mention he had the audacity to criticize my art and call me weak, un!"

"Itachi isn't the reason you joined this organization. I ordered him, Sasori, and Kisame to bring you back here. If they hadn't succeeded, I would have personally came and got you myself. I agree he shouldn't have said those things to you but, if you want to blame anyone you should blame me." Deidara shifted his gaze to the side, staring at a suspicious red stain the carpet._ Itachi, it really isn't your fault is it? I've been blaming you these past few years and never gave you a chance. What's the real Itachi like?_

"I still don't like him though, un. If he knew I hated him for such a stupid reason, why didn't he ever try to make things better?" Pein sighed, straightening back up into a standing position as he tucked a stray blonde hair behind Deidara's ear.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. Itachi is a great mystery to us all. Now I suggest you go and get some sleep so you can be properly rested for the jutsu tomorrow. It will take a lot of time and chakra to construct a womb and female reproductive organs inside a man. Good-night, Deidara."

"Good-night, Leader-Sama. Oh, and I'm sorry about freaking out about Itachi, un. Being told that you are going to be impregnated by your rival is kind of hard to take in, un." Deidara face flushed a bit in embarrassment as recalled crying in front of his Leader like a child. "I respect your decision, un."

"Thank you, Deidara." Deidara quickly bowed before disappearing behind the large oak doors of the Akatsuki Leader's office. Pein sighed again, flopping down into his chair.

"I really hope I made the right decision." _Hopefully Madara doesn't find out until Deidara is already pregnant._

* * *

><p>A black mass of sheets shifted to reveal blonde tangled tresses. The lithe body outlined underneath those dark sheets tossed and turned before it released a frustrated huff, breaking the silence in the room.<p>

"Damn it, un!" Deidara sleepily rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He had been trying to fall back asleep for the last couple of hours but with no success. His mind was clouded with thoughts about how the day was going to go. After the jutsu was done he had to sleep with the Uchiha within twenty-four hours. Was that really enough time to prepare himself? _No!_ He knew there was only one way he was ever going to get any sleep and that was unfortunately talking to a certain Akatsuki member. He sloppily pulled his hair into a messy bun before tugging on an over-sized black long-sleeved shirt. Standing up he found his discarded blood red pajama pants and slid them over loose boxers.

Within a few minutes he was outside one of the Akatsuki member's door, knocking quietly hoping the person behind the door would hear. Deidara heard light footsteps make their way to the door before it slowly opened. There stood a naked chested, loose haired Itachi wearing only low-hanging black sweatpants. If this wasn't his hated rival he probably would have been drooling. Instead he chose to stare at the Uchiha's bare feet.

"What do you want, Deidara." asked Itachi, voice heavily laced with sleep.

"Can I come in first, un?" Deidara questioned, eyes moving to look at the floor instead.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, stepping aside to let the blonde in as he closing the door. He watched the artist closely as he moved to sit down awkwardly on the Uchiha's bed. What could the blonde possibly want at four o'clock in the morning? His brows furrowed in confusion as the blonde patted the spot next to him. _He wants me to sit next to him? I thought he hated me?_ Suspicious, he slowly sat down next to the other. The blonde was nervously curling his hands onto his lap. _Hn. He's up to something._

"Ummm, have you talked to Leader-Sama?"

"No. Why?" The blonde's anxiety seemed to increase as he clutched his pants tighter in his hands. His hand-mouths chewing softly on the cotton bottoms, wetting the fabric with saliva.

"Oh, nothing, un." Itachi grabbed the blondes chin, turning him around to face him. He glared into azure orbs.

"Deidara, what was so important that you had to wake me up this early in the morning?" Deidara's breath hitched as Itachi's once onyx orbs swirled into crimson, his Mangekyō Sharingan activated. He quickly adverted his eyes. _How the hell am I going to do this? I can't just tell him that Pein wants him to impregnate me. Why hell do I do? Wait..._

"U-Ummm Itachi, I have a question I wanted to ask you, un."

"Hn?" Deidara lifted his eyes once again to meet the Uchiha's gaze, resisting the urge to flinch.

"I-I was wondering...ifyouwouldgooutwithme, un?" Itachi was sure that if he hadn't had his Sharingan activated, he wouldn't have understood anything the blonde just said. He narrowed his eyes once again as his suspicion returned.

"You hate me." the raven stated.

"No, I don't! I was just mad at you at the time, un. I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't hold grudges." Of course he just lied and insulted his own self in one sentence.

"You forgave me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah, I did. It was just a mission, you had no choice but to force me to join the organization, un." _Though you did me and my art weak._

"Hn. I see." Itachi pulled the artist face close to his own, lips just an inch apart. "If what your saying his true, than you wouldn't mind if I did this..." His sentence cut off as he pressed his lips against the surprised blondes. Said blonde gasped but returned the kiss hesitantly. _Leader owes me for doing this. Why couldn't he choose someone else? Anyone but Itachi would have been fine._ Meanwhile Itachi was just as surprised as the bomber. He thought Deidara was lying and he would have pulled away as soon as he kissed him. Judging that the blonde was kissing back, maybe he was telling the truth. They slowly parted as Itachi tried to keep the kiss chaste. Deidara glared at the Uchiha before sliding into his lap, aggressively claiming the others mouth in a passionate kiss. _If I'm going to seduce him, I need to know he has some sexual attraction to me. _

Itachi smirked into the kiss, his tongue lapping at the seam of the blonde's lips. Deidara willingly opened his mouth, letting the raven explore every crevice. He let out an involuntary moan as the Uchiha nibbled on his bottom lip before he returned to mapping out the inside of his mouth. Deidara wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, his own tongue engaging in a battle for dominance. _This is one battle you won't win, Uchiha. _Growling playfully he trailed one of his hands up the Uchiha's neck to tangle in silky black locks, tugging Itachi closer. Itachi let out his own growl as he bite harshly on the blonde's lips gaining a half moan/half gasp. Using the blonde's gasp against him, he pushed Deidara's tongue back into his own mouth as he wrapped his arms around the artist's thin waist. The blonde sighed and let the other dominate the kiss. _You win this round._

The kiss continued until Deidara slowly withdrew his lips from the others. He panted as he rested his forehead against the raven's, azure staring into once again onyx eyes.

"I guess that's a yes, un?" Itachi nodded before claiming the blonde's lips in a gentle kiss. As they pulled away the bomber yawned, snuggling into the Uchiha's chest. _Maybe he isn't that bad after all. _

"Tired?"

"Mhmm." the blonde mumbled. The raven sighed before laying down on the bed, the artist cuddled into his chest. He stroked the blonde's hair in a soothing manner. He continued until he heard quiet snores. Shifting into a comfortable position, Itachi tightened his arms around Deidara before closing his own eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I think Deidara secretly doesn't mind being with Itachi, ne? Itachi had a lot of votes to be the father, plus I think he would make a great father. <em>

_*Smut next chapter! :3*_

_**-My vote for the alternative story baby daddy would be either Pein or Hidan. I haven't really seen any Mpreg stories with them fathering Deidara's baby. Sasori would be good but there are already a lot of SasoDei Mpreg out there. So I am going with PeinDei or HidaDei!-**_

_Chapter 5 is in progress so expect an update soon. _

_***Please review***_


	5. Chapter 5: Conception

_Here's Chapter 5! Not as many reviews as normal last chapter but, hopefully that doesn't mean it was a bad chapter. There is smut later in this chapter and sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I just haven't had the time to sit and write lately but my updates should be a lot quicker now! This is probably my third lemon or so, all I ask is to not be to tough on me about it. I tried my best to make it good. _***So remember, in your reviews please tell me who should be the father in the alternative story.* **_  
><em>

_Please let me know if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes! _

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto_

_**Warnings:** Mpreg, Lemons, Language, and Yaoi!_

_**EXTRA WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE X MALE SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EXPLICIT YAOI THEN DON'T READ THE BOTTOM HALF OF THIS CHAPTER. **Even though you should have seen this coming from the very beginning...(Just wait for all those pregnancy hormones!)  
><em>

_Please enjoy Chapter 5. It was made with late night writing, the author being bored whom then decided to finish this chapter, and Thanksgiving Holiday happiness! I hope that's a productive combination. XD_

_**Japanese words**** used:**  
><em>

_Uke- submissive partner_

_Hai- yes_

_Itai- it hurts_

_Onegai- please  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Wants A Baby<strong>

Chapter 5: Conception

Sun filtered in through a small window, highlighting golden locks of hair. Feeling uncomfortable warmth on the profile of his face, Deidara stretched his limbs and sighed in annoyance. He really didn't feel like getting up. Getting out of bed would only led him to that dreaded twenty-four hour jutsu and hellish nine months. Should you really give someone a day to make an important decision, especially a decision on having a child with the person you hate? Speaking of said hated person, Deidara could feel Itachi starting to stir as he gave a low grunt and wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde. Deidara had thought before that he would be disgusted by the other man's touches and he did at first but, waking up in his arms felt right for some reason. Maybe it was just because he was nervous about this whole Akatsuki heir thing and he just needed comforting. Who knew. The only thing Deidara did know was that he would be spending a lot of time with Itachi in the near future. He just needed to act the part of the innocent uke boyfriend who somehow got knocked up. How do you convince someone as brilliant as Itachi that even though your a man you got pregnant with his kid? Pein could probably come up with something...well they had a couple of months to figure out a believable lie.

Itachi blinked at the blonde hair on his chest as he tried to remember just how the bomber had gotten into his bed, not that he minded. He knew he treated the blonde horribly in the past and never seemed to acknowledge his presence but, he only did that to keep the blonde from hurting more in the long run. After all, he had planned his entire life out to end with his little brother killing him within the next year. How could he let Deidara fall in love with him and then die soon after? How would the fragile artist deal with that? He planned to keep his distance with the blonde, trying to not let his own emotions guide himself into a romance that would end in tragedy. But when the bomber asked him to be with him he knew he couldn't decline, no matter how much pain it would bring him in the future. He just hoped that his illness didn't end his life even before his fight with his brother. If he did, he would have spent every second of his life with the blonde before his death. Hopefully luck was on his side this time.

"Itachi, un?" He was broken out of his stupor by a slightly muffled from below. Looking down his onyx eyes were met with a lone azure of the blonde's. The blonde was still on his chest, head half-buried between the raven's pale chest and his own lightly tanned arms. If only he was greeted by this sight every morning.

"What time is it, un?" Glancing lazily over to the nearby nightstand, Itachi squinted in an effort to read the blurry red numbers of his digital clock. Damn, he must have been using his Mangekyō Sharingan too much.

"Eleven." It was a guess. The numbers could have been either a one, seven, or a eleven.

Deidara grumbled something about 'stupid Leaders and their fucked up plans' before he yawned tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up fully(he would refuse to call it straddling) on top of the Uchiha, Deidara stared down at the man below him. Somehow even throughout the night Itachi's hair remained un-knotted. He knew if his hair wasn't in this messy bun his hair would have resembled a bird's nest. Maybe he should ask Itachi what hair products he used.

"Ummm, I have to go soon." Deidara stated, as he moved to get off the bed. Once fully on his feet he turned back to the Uchiha to notice he was also standing now. _Damn sneaky, bastard_. _He even moves fast when he just wakes up._ "I-I guess I'll see you later on, un?" Deidara asked, blushing cutely while kicking his right foot back and forth. Ah, how he loved acting.

"Sure, meet me in the living-room around four." Itachi smirked at the blonde's adorable display before placing a light kiss on the artist's lips. Deidara smiled and quickly hugged the raven around the waist. After a few short seconds he whispered a soft 'bye' as he disappeared through into the hallway.

"Deidara." Itachi murmured, mind drifting into deep thought about how he would deal with a certain brother's goals.

* * *

><p>Pein was beyond pissed. He had told the blonde to be here at noon. What time was it? One thirty pm. Was it really that much to ask for his members to arrive to things on time? Apparently. Just then the door burst open to reveal a panting blonde in an over-size red clouded cloak.<p>

"Sorry...Leader-Sama. I thought it was...earlier than it was. By...the time I got dressed it was already one twenty-five, un." Deidara panted, slowly regaining his breath towards the end. _I swear Itachi must be half blind if he can't read a digital clock right._

"I forgive you just don't do it again. I have enough members showing up late to meetings as it is." sighed Pein.

"Hai." Pein waved his hand towards the other side of the room signaling over both Kakazu and Zetsu.

"Now Deidara there has been some side-effects we have forgotten to tell you about. It seems that most of the male test subjects experienced aphrodisiac like symptoms within a few hours after the jutsu. Also one male seemed to be very...hormonal. He acted as if he was already five months pregnant within minutes after the jutsu. Most likely you will only experience the first but we decided to warn you just in case. Also you will feel a slight discomfort in your stomach during and a little while after the jutsu. Are you ready to begin?"

"Sure, un. _It's not like I have much of a choice."_ Deidara answered, mumbling the last part under his breath. _I should have read the stupid contract before I signed it. _Zetsu made his way over to Deidara as green chakra started to radiate from his hands. Kakazu grabs Deidara's arms from behind to pin them to his sides. Suddenly Zetsu's hands were pushing on his abdomen, kneading the chakra into his system. A severe burning pain flared in his gut as more chakra was added. He struggled in Kakazu's hold, trying to move away from the pain as the chakra flow soon turned red. He let out an ear-splitting scream as the chakra settled into the newly made womb. Kakazu loosened his grip resulting in Deidara sliding down onto the floor clutching his stomach in absolute pain. Pathetic whimpers passed through his throat.

"_Maybe we should help him.** What the hell can we do? The jutsu is**** done.**_" Zetsu looked down at the blond in half concern. Deidara slowly lifted his head and glared at the Akatsuki Leader.

"This is what you call a little discomfort, un? This hurts like HELL!" The blonde stood on shaky legs as he rubbed his still aching midsection. "Your lucky I signed that damn contract or I would fucking leave this place, un!" Deidara shouted, swiftly turning on his heels and stomping out of the office. If he wasn't so pissed he would have noticed Zetsu grabbing his ass as he walked away.

"_Do you think he noticed? **No, he's too dense...and mad.**_"

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and the blonde was still fuming. Not only that, he was also incredibly horny. They hadn't lied when they said he might feel like hes taken an aphrodisiac. He shifted uncomfortably and crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his arousal. He had been waiting on the couch for Itachi for the last hour, sitting next to Sasori as he fidgeted awkwardly. The puppet master kept giving him curious glancing every once and a while as he fiddled with one of his puppets. Finally Itachi decided to join them.<p>

"Deidara." The blonde turned his head to acknowledge his 'boyfriend' and then turned his attention back to the television. He wasn't really watching it but he didn't want to stand and greet Itachi with a noticeable erection. Itachi soon joined Deidara on the couch, sitting himself between the blonde and the red-head. Sasori glared at the raven before he stood and left.

"Good-bye, brat."

"Bye Danna, un." Itachi mentally winced at the blonde's 'pet name' for the puppet master. The only he had every called him was 'Uchiha' and that was his last name. Did the blond have feelings for the red-head?

"Itachi, do you want to watch something el-," the blonde's question was cut off by a low moan as his pants rubbed against his clothed arousal. His eyes widen in realization before he glanced out from the corner of his eyes to see the Uchiha's reaction. He seemed a bit confused at first, the confusion slowly turning into amusement as a smirk painted his features.

"What was that Dei-chan?" Itachi purred huskily into the artist's ear. Deidara stiffened, relaxed, and then slipped into his 'innocent uke boyfriend' act. He blushed and quickly adverted his eyes.

"N-Nothing, Ita-kun." Itachi felt a spike of lust hearing the blonde reply to him in such a cute way. Deidara whimpered in need as his member strained against the fabric of his pants. _Stupid jutsu! I've never been this aroused in my life. _Itachi couldn't resist him anymore. He pulled the bomber's into his lap as he wrapped his arms around the others lithe waist, smashing their lips together. Deidara whined into the kiss, pressing his body into the raven's. They hungerly devoured each others mouths, tongues swirling together heatedly. As Deidara began working on the buttons of Itachi's cloak, the raven mirrored his actions and then he practically tore the red hair-band from the blonde's hair.

"Off, un." the artist ordered, ripping his own cloak from his body. Itachi complied shedding his own as he leaned in for another kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet a loud cough drew their attention.

"As much as I love free yaoi porn, I'm not sure Leader would appreciate you dirtying the couch." said Konan. The couple rolled their eyes at the bluenette and gathered their cloaks heading in the direction of the Uchiha's room. Konan just laughed as she pulled her camera back out from hiding.

They barely made it in the room before more clothes were shed. Deidara laid in just his boxers, panting heavily up at the raven. The raven in a similar state of dress hovered over the blonde, moving his lips to place gentle nips and kisses on his tan throat. The bomber moaned at the attention. He may have once thought he would hate this but now his thoughts were replaced on how soon he could get the Uchiha to fuck him.

"Mmmm, Itachi onegai!" Itachi trailed his lips down the blonde's skin, stopping to nibble on his collarbone. Sucking until the skin turned red, he moved down to take a erected nipple into his mouth while one hand pinched the other nub between his forefinger and thumb. He twirled his tongue around the small nub before he bite down lightly.

"Ah! I-Itachi more, un." Deidara moaned placing one hand on the raven's toned back as the other tugged the tie out of the Sharingan users hair. Once the hair was free he threaded both hands in silky black tresses, pulling the Uchiha away from his abused nipples and into a kiss. Their lips slowly massaged one another in the first gentle kiss of the afternoon. All too soon the lips parted as the soon to be lovers caught their breath.

"I-Ita-kun, please don't tease me anymore, un. I don't think I can last much longer." The jutsu may have made every touch just that more arousing but he was also at his limit and Itachi hadn't even entered him yet.

Itachi nodded. He didn't think he could carry on with foreplay much longer either. Hearing the blonde moan and plead to him was quickly bringing him to his release. With the speed only a ninja could posses, Itachi reached into his nightstand and retrieved a condom and lube. Normally he wouldn't jump to sex this soon in a relationship but he wasn't really sure how much time he would have with his gorgeous artist. Dropping the items onto the edge of the bed, he turned back to the blonde and rubbed his arousal through the thin cotton covering. Deidara moaned before glaring at the raven.

"Itachi...hah..stop teasing me, un." Itachi merely grunted a 'Hn' as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the boxers, slowly pealing them off to reveal the blonde's weeping erection. Deidara hissed as the slightly cold air of the Akatsuki base hit his erection before gasping as the Uchiha closed his hand around the shaft. He lightly caressed it, testing the blonde patience, and starting pumping the organ after the blonde bucked his hips. After the bomber's attention was diverted away from him, Itachi opened the cap tot he lube and poured a large amount on his fingers. Increasing the pace of his pumping he gently slid one finger into the puckered entrance of the Akatsuki's bomber.

"Hsss...Itai...un." the bomber hissed at the feeling of having a long, thin finger enter without warning. Itachi cursed under his breath at the tight heat surrounding his finger. The blonde must be a virgin. Once again he ignored the voice telling him this was a bad idea and instead started to moved his digit in and out of the artist. Deidara hissed a few more times until he finally grew used to the feeling. Sensing that the blonde was ready he added another finger. He tensed as he slowly adjusted to the digits inside him, moaning when the feeling became pleasurable. Itachi pushed the last finger in and then pumped them in and out of the bomber quickly in the search of the spot that would have the writhing underneath him. Experimentally curling his fingers he rubbed against the blondes walls, stroking the prostate lightly. Deidara moaned and began rocking himself onto the fingers inside him. "I-Ita-kun...mmmnn...I'm ready!"

The raven's free hand traveled down and removed his own boxers freeing his now over-heated member, sighing in relief when the restricting fabric was removed. Itachi withdrew his fingers carefully from the artist as he picked up the condom on the bed. Just as he went to open it a tan hand slapped it out of his grip. He glanced at the blonde and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm a virgin, you don't have to worry about using that...just do it already, un!" Itachi spread the blonde's legs wider before he positioned himself in front of the puckered entrance, his hand holding onto the others hips. Hesitantly, he eased himself into the artist, stopping once he was fully seated. A pleased moan left his lips as he reviled in the tightness of his now lover. Meanwhile, Deidara was groaning as the organ stretched his entrance painfully. Smalls tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, sliding down tanned his cheeks. Itachi leaned over and kissed away the tears and captured the bomber's lips in a languid kiss.

"Shh, Dei. Just try and relax." Within a few minutes Deidara experimentally rolled his hips down onto the raven's, gasping when he actually felt pleasure. Itachi gently rocked himself into his body, loving the small gasps of pleasure Deidara emitted.

"I-Ita-kun..nnnggh...f-faster, un!" Deidara pleading, arms circling around the Uchiha's neck. Itachi picked up his pace as he thrusted in and out of the man below him. Deidara squirmed in pleasure as he began meeting Itachi thrust for thrust. "Hah...H-Harder!" The raven pulled out until only the tip was inside the artist's tight heat before he slammed his hips into the others. Deidara cried out as his sweet spot was finally hit. Itachi angled his hips and started pounding into his lover, almost purring in delight when the blonde screamed in pleasure. "I-I'm...hah..almost..nngnhg..THE-" Deidara's back arched off the bed as his orgasm washed over him, white spots flashing in his vision. Itachi grunted when the blonde's inner-muscles clamped down on his arousal, bringing him on the edge of his own climax. As he moved to pulled out, Deidara quickly wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist in a silent plead to cum inside him. Itachi relented and emptied his seed within his lover. The blonde moaned at the feeling of the warm seed slowly feeling his womb and the chakra fusing with it. _I actually did it..._

Itachi panted above the artist as he waiting for his breath to return. He placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead before whispering into his ear, "I love you, Deidara." Deidara's eyes snapped open in shock. _What_?

* * *

><p><em>Was the lemon any good? I wrote most of this chapter around three in the morning, I'm hoping there isn't a lot of errors.<em>

_***Also place your vote in your reviews about the genders of the child/children and how many children Dei should have.***_

_Please_ _review, I promise quicker/better updates If I get good/creative reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

_Thank you so much for the positive reviews! I decided to hurry and write this chapter as a reward for my lovely readers taking their time to review but I hit a bit of writers block in the beginning of writing so it took a little longer. _

_Deidara is going to seem very OOC for awhile. First is him acting to fill the role of the cute boyfriend and then its hormones. :3  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto_

_**Warnings:** Mpreg, Lemons, Language, and Yaoi!_

__Please let me know if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes_!_

__**Japanese words**** used:**__

_Hai- yes _

_Koi- love  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Wants A Baby<strong>

Chapter 6: Confessions

"I love you, Deidara." Deidara's eyes snapped open in shock. _What_? The blonde just gaped at the man in front of him. He never planned for this to happen. They just got together last night and the Uchiha loved him? Although now that he thought about it, this would work perfectly for his plan. If Itachi loved him he shouldn't be angered when Deidara told him he was pregnant but surprised and overjoyed. Smirking mentally, Deidara forced a blush onto his cheeks and shyly looked to the side.

"I-I love you too, I-Ita-kun." Itachi smiled softly, kissing Deidara's forehead and laying down in the bed next to his lover. The blonde soon snuggled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep as light snores echoed in the room. Itachi sighed as he wrapped his arms around the others slim waist. This might have been one of the best nights of his life but he still had a lingering feeling of guilt in his chest. What would happen to his beloved bomber when it was time for Sasuke to kill him? If his love was true it would most likely break his heart. Maybe he needed to rethink this entire plan, having it end in a less tragic way. Yes, anything for his love.

The couple were woken up early the next morning by loud banging. Soon the bangs grew louder as curses sounded from behind the closed door of Itachi's bedroom.

"Ita-kun make them shut up, un." mumbled the blonde, burrowing his face between the Uchiha's arm and chest. This cause the raven to chuckle lightly. Even though the blonde was grumpy in the morning he was still utterly adorable. Itachi carefully untangled himself from the others limbs before making his way over to the door. "Itachi, you might want to put on some clothes first, un." giggled the blonde, sitting up as he cutely rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Deidara was starting to love acting. After the next nine months he might even be able to get a job as an actor. _Anything is better than being in this stupid organization. _Itachi grunted a 'Hn" as he slipped on a pair of black pajama bottoms. He opened the door and blinked when he saw a head of silver hair.

"Hidan?"

"Fucking Leader is having a frickin' cow because Blondie disappeared. He wants to fucking talk to him and I can't fucking find him. Do you know where the hell he is?" Itachi sighed, closing the door in the face of the immortal. More curses could be heard from behind the door.

"Deidara, Leader wants to talk to you." Deidara sat up, only to wince in pain. _Damn, Uchiha. _He growled lowly before slipping on his pants that were conveniently nearby. He let out a frustrated huff when he couldn't locate his hairband. His blonde hair was a mess, loose strands hanging in his face and the rest tangled in the back.

"Here." He glanced up to see a pale outstretched hand holding what looked like a red ribbon. "Use this to pull your hair up." Deidara mumbled a small thanks as he took the ribbon, trailing fingers into his golden lock.

"Ita-kun, do you have a hair brush I can use?" The blonde grimaced when one of his fingers caught in a tangle. "Gosh, my hair is such a freaking mess, un." Itachi nodded, walking into the room's conjoined bathroom and returning with a small brush in his hand. Deidara grab the brush before quickly running the bristles through his hair, whimpering quietly when a knot was snagged. Once this was done and his hair was in it's signature half-ponytail, Deidara stood and sweetly kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"I'm going to go now, un." Deidara stated, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hn." Itachi leaned down, drawing the blonde into a chaste kiss. "Your welcome to come back later, Koi." Itachi whispered against his lips as they parted for breath.

"I will, un." Deidara smiled at the raven before he ran out of the room in the direction of Pein's office.

* * *

><p><em>*Down the hallway in the Pein Cave* :D<em>

Deidara walked into Pein's office and sat down on the leather couch in the corner. He really didn't feel like dealing with Pein's bitchiness. His back and ass hurt like hell because of last night and the swirling chakra in his stomach was leaving him nauseous. Deidara was pretty sure Pein knew the plan to seduce Itachi worked. Eh, he knew he was a screamer during sex. Deidara thought's were interrupted as Pein entering the room and moved to stand in front of him.

"Based on all the noise last night I'm guessing the mission was a success?"

"Hai, un."

"Good. Now, we need to discuss what your going to tell Itachi when your pregnancy symptoms start showing." Deidara nodded in full understanding. He didn't really have any idea what he was going to say. At first he thought maybe he should just flat out tell the Uchiha that he was pregnant and it was Pein's idea but he decided against it. His latest idea was just acting oblivious and pretending he had no clue what was going on with his body. Neither idea seemed good enough to fool the intelligent man.

"Do you have any ideas Leader-sama?" the blonde asked. Pein hummed in thought before nodding his head.

"The best choice is for you to lie to him."

"Ok." _I planned on lying anyway._

"We can say that during one of your first missions, you were kidnapped for a short period of time were the enemy experimented on you with medical nin-jutsu. You heard them talking about something but only picking up a few words like 'possible pregnancy' and 'womb'. Due to the horrible things you witness them do to other captives you blocked this experience out, never thinking about until you find out your pregnant. Sounds good?" the red-head questioned.

"Yep, and now I know why your the Leader of a criminal organization. Your a freaking criminal mastermind, un." Pein just chuckled, waving the complement off dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. According to Zetsu, he says that some symptoms should start showing up in the next couple of weeks. Your pregnancy will most likely be the same as any woman's, with a few exceptions because of your gender."

"Like what, un?" the artist questioned curiously.

"Giving birth, how the baby obtains nutrients, and some major hormone changes." _I never did think how I was going to give birth. Will it come out my...? _Deidara shuttered at the mental image.

"H-How will I give birth, un?" Pein coughed uncomfortably as he adverted his purple ringed eyes.

"We don't actually know. If I had to guess, either through a C-section or through your um...entrance..." Deidara just stared at Pein.

"You don't even know how I will give birth? Didn't you fucking test the jutsu on people, un?" the anger bomber growled.

"We did but there was a mixture between those two ways, with the majority giving birth...anally." _Oh, great._

"Can I request a C-section?" the blonde asked.

"Sure. Just ask Zetsu and Kakazu. They are the only people we have that can perform that sort of medical procedure."

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"So, was it any good?" the red-head questioned, amusement gleaming in his ringed gaze.

"What was any go-" Deidara glared, turning bright red in both anger and embarrassment. "Leader you freaking pervert, un!..._It certainly was bad._" the artist screeched, mumbling the last part as he thought back to the night before. Pein just laughed at the blondes display as he sat down behind his desk.

"Ah, this will be a fun nine months."

* * *

><p>The last month was all but fun for the Akatsuki's bomber. Last week he had started getting sick in the mornings, usually ending with him losing all the contents in his stomach. Since he was now sharing a room with Itachi, per the Uchiha's request, it was very hard trying to hide his sickness from the other male. Every morning he would wake up, run to the bathroom, and try to puke as quietly as possible. This developed into a routine until way day the Sharingan user caught him.<p>

Deidara groaned as he was awakened by a wave of nausea. He slowly pulled the covers and his lover's arms from his body as he got up and made his way into the bathroom. Within a few moments he was draped over the cold porcelain, retching continuously. Why would people choose to have children if they woke up like this every morning?

"Deidara?" Glancing out of the corner of his right eye, Deidara saw the naked figure of his lover. Yes, Deidara had continued having sex with the Uchiha even though it wasn't required anymore. His reasoning was that he didn't want Itachi to get suspicious of their relationship, nothing else. Well that's just what he told knelt down next to kneeling artist and soothingly starting rubbing his back. "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm?" the blonde hummed. "Not really, un."

"How long have you been getting sick for?" the raven asked.

"Ummm, about a week. It's mostly in the mornings, un." Itachi eyes widened in concern.

"Do you want Zetsu to look to see if there is anything wrong?" Deidara nodded but declined Itachi's help when he offered to take him there.

"I can go on my own, un. I'll come tell you what his says."

* * *

><p>Deidara spent the next hour being evaluated by Zetsu. He had a very strong guess as to what was wrong but he really wanted to know for sure. Zetsu ran his hands along the blonde's stomach, hands illuminated by green chakra.<p>

"_It worked. **Of course it worked, we came up with the jutsu.**_" Deidara felt his stomach drop. So it was true. The jutsu was a success and he was now pregnant with the Uchiha's child. His hated rival's child. _Do I really hate him as much as I say?_

"_Deidara. Congratulations on your pregnancy._ **_Have fun carrying that stoic bastard's kid. _**_That's not a very nice thing to say to the mother of his child. **Shut up.**_" Deidara, deciding to ignore the arguing plant man, gave Zetsu a nod of thanks as he left the room.

Deidara re-entered the raven's room and found the Uchiha waiting patiently on the bed. After closing the door, Deidara slid onto the Sharingan users' lap and wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"Itachi."

"Hn."

"I went to Zetsu's room and he gave me a check up, un."

"And?" Deidara force tears to well-up in his eyes as he whimpered in fake fear.

"H-He said s-something that I don't understand, u-un." Itachi gently wiped away the tears from the bomber's cheeks.

"What did he say?"

"I-I'm...I-I-I-I'm...I-" Deidara hiccuped, hiding his face in the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

"Shh, calm down. You can tell me, Koi." Itachi soothed.

"I-I'm...p-p-pregnant!"

"That's not that ba-" Itachi words promptly cut off once the settled in. That didn't make any since, the blonde was definitely a man.

"What?"

"I-I'm pregnant, un."

"How?" Deidara took a deep breath, seemingly calming his nerves.

"B-Back on a mission a f-few years ago, I-I was captured. These men did...e-experiments on me with nin-jutsu, un. While they were p-preforming the jutsu I was heavily drugged and d-disoriented. I-I was able to make out a f-few words like 'possible pregnancy' and 'womb' but I n-never really thought about it, un. I didn't want t-to remember all the horrible...t-things I saw them do t-to the other captives so I block the experience o-out, un. Sasori-danna and I n-never told anyone b-because Sasori-danna didn't want to get on L-Leader's bad side a-and I didn't w-want to remember. I-I n-never...t-thought t-this would...h-happen, un." Deidara broke down in tears again at the end and re-buried his face into the Uchiha's shoulder.

Itachi just sat there holding the artist, letting the words sink in. So, Deidara was capture and experimented on. He could never imagine what he went through but, judging by the wetness on his shoulder it was a terrifying experience. Now the bomber was pregnant with his child. The Uchiha clan heir. He had always wanted a child but he had come to terms with the fact he would never have any. He was going to give Sasuke that responsibility. Now he had his own family, Deidara and their baby. _What am I going to do about Sasuke?_

"Please don't hate m-me, un." whimpered the blonde. Itachi frowned and wrapped his arms around the artist's slim waist.

"I could never hate you, Dei."

"What a-about the baby, un?"

"We will raise it together. Give it that loving family that everyone deserves." Deidara smiled, pulling back to place a loving kiss on the raven's lips.

"Thanks you so much, un. I Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Tobi chuckled darkly behind his mask. So that's what Pein was hiding from him. He pulled off his mask, crimson orbs shedding the only light in the dark room.<p>

"My dear Deidara, it seems you have chosen the wrong Uchiha. Being with Itachi will only bring you pain in the end. It's a good thing the child will have some of my features, if it lives that long." Madara cackled evilly, plotting about what he would do with his blonde, nephew, and their child.

* * *

><p><em>O: Madara finally made his cameo! Yes, Madara is Itachi's uncle. I've always thought of him as the creepy, evil, and crazy uncle bent on taking over the world.<em>

_I made Deidara kind of a bitch, didn't I? Eh, you can't go from hating someone to loving them in two days. Romance takes time._

_Feel free to friend request me if you have a Gaia account. I'm posting chapters of my stories and one-shots in my journal there. My username is: Rubber Ducky Nitemare_

**_*The children will be twins. A girl and a boy. Next we have to come up with names. if you have any suggestions please leave them in your reviews._*******

_**The next chapter should be posted in two or three days. Let's hope for two! :3**_


End file.
